The Demigod Offspring
by Firebrand1612
Summary: When the Golden Net is stolen, four demigod offspring are sent to retrieve it. Luke, the child of Percy and Annabeth; Carlos, the child of Frank and Hazel; Katie, the child of Jason and Piper; and Alex, the child of Leo and Calypso. Follow their adventures as they prepare for the third Titan war.


Chapter 1: The Golden Net: Introduction

A/N: I'm back! Now,I know I already posted chapters for this storyand then abandoned it for a while. But now I recently begun work on the story. My beta reader, trustingHim17, is helping me revise the first two chapters I posted on the site. So, enjoy!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan.

LUKE

I stared out into space, bored, ignoring what the teacher was saying, mainly because I already knew what the teacher was saying. My thoughts instead drifted to the camp I would be going to in three days.

Camp Half-Blood. It was the place where my father had gone when he was twelve until he was eighteen. My mother had been there since she was seven, but had left the same time.

They were both great heroes, and always told me stories about Greek Mythology along with stories of some of their adventures. They also told me about the great demigod camp where they learned everything they knew. That's why I was so eager to go there. My parents had told me I could go there once I was thirteen.

They also told me the story about my namesake, Luke Castellan. They always told it to me, and also always choked up whenever they told it to me. I admired him. Even though he was misguided in the beginning, he still died a hero.

Finally, I heard what I'd been waiting for all day: the dismissal bell. School was finally over and summer vacation would begin! There was a lot of pandemonium and celebration as kids rushed to leave the school, and I fought to get through the traffic of people. I began laughing with joy, and involuntarily doused everyone outside the school. Everyone looked up at the sky to see nothing but a clear blue sky. That's when I decided to make my break.

I quickly ran home. I grabbed my key from my bag and unlocked the door.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out to receive no answer. That's weird. They were usually back from work at this time, Dad from his swimming classes and Mom from her architect firm. I decided to watch some TV while I waited for them to come home. About thirty minutes after I started watching an urgent news report about six armed men that kidnapped a few people.

In less than a minute, I changed my outfit into blue pants, blue boots, and a blue shirt that said "Demigod" on it. I also wore a blue mask.

"It's go time!" I said as I ran out the door.

KATIE

"Woo-Hoo!" I yelled." This is so much fun!"

I was flying! I mean, how incredible is that? I didn't even know I could fly, until this morning.

It started when my dad got home from his flight last night. My last day of school was yesterday, so I'd spent the day with my mother. My dad got home from his flight to Mexico, and flew back here. Since I was going to Camp Half-Blood in four days, my father decided to teach me how to use some of my demigod powers. He also gave me my weapon, too. It was a golden coin. When it landed on heads, it would become a sword. Tails and it became a spear.

We'd begun training. I found out that I could use my mother's charmspeak ability, and I could manipulate air, and control electricity. But I couldn't fly.

I'd felt pretty depressed at first, but then I got over it. My parents told me not all demigods would get the abilities of their parents.

This morning I gathered my hair into a ponytail, put on a blue blouse and yellow dress and told my parents that I was going to go for a walk. Dad had to go for a flight so he was in a rush. He kissed me on my forehead and said goodbye. He also warned me not to use any of my powers outside. An hour after he left, I walked out onto the street. I stood in an alley thinking about the fact that I couldn't fly.

And suddenly, I was floating in the air! How awesome is that? I rose higher and higher until I was above the clouds. Then, out of the blue, a plane came and almost hit me. I swerved to avoid it. I caught a glimpse of who was flying the plane. It was my father. And by the angry expression on his face I could see he saw me too.

"I am in sooo much trouble." I muttered to myself.

CARLOS

I narrowly dodged a huge fireball. Above me, there loomed a giant dragon. I shot a chunk of earth at it, but the dragon shot a giant fireball at it, blasting it to pieces. I jumped up into the air, transforming into a tiger, and pounced on the dragon. I bit the dragon on the arm and the dragon roared in pain.

The dragon threw me off and stood up, blood seeping from the wound on its arm. Suddenly, it disappeared and in its place was a half human half lizard hybrid.

The lizard ran towards me and hit me in the face with its tail, sending me crashing into a tree. I transformed into pterodactyl and scratched the lizard hybrid on the cheek. I reeled in for another strike, but the lizard hybrid grabbed my beak and threw me into a tree again. I transformed into a bear and scratched the lizard on the chest. The lizard roared and again transformed into a bat-like creature with four wings. It picked me up and threw into a tree. I tried to get back up, but I was drained. I transformed back. The bat like creature landed in front of me.

"I win," it said as it took the form of human.

"No fair!" I whined. "You said we weren't allowed to use Furies!"

"I'm sorry." Dad said.

"Whatever." I said. At this point, I didn't really care.

"Let's go inside. I'll give you your weapon." Dad told me.

"Alright! Awesome!" I yelled. We walked inside towards a golden chest.

"This was a special weapon made by one of your great ancestors. It's been passed down through generations and can only be used by someone of our bloodline." Dad said as he opened the chest a pulled out a golden sword. My hopes fell at first when I first saw it.

"It's just a regular sword." I said, deflated.

"That's what I said when I first saw it. Think about any other weapon."

I began thinking about a spear. As that happened, the room was filled with a golden light and I was holding golden a spear.

"Wow!" I said." That is awesome!"

ALEX

I hauled the big metal suitcase up the stairs.

"This better be worth it." I muttered. My parents had told me that I should bring a metal suitcase for them to show me something. The damn suitcase was so heavy. I mean, how is a suitcase even made of metal? All I know is, this better be worth it, or else something was going to burn.

I finally managed to drag the suitcase onto our rooftop garden. There, I saw my father fixing another one of the vehicles while my mother was using her powers to grow beautiful flowers.

"You finally managed to bring him up the stairs." My father said. How did he know I brought the suitcase upstairs? And "him"?

"Alex, could you press the button at the side? And once you do that, take a few steps back." Dad said.

I did as my father instructed and stepped back. As soon as I did that, the suitcase began to unfold. It kept growing until I was looking at a giant metal dragon. I was speechless.

"Cool isn't it? His name is Festus. Means happy, but I still like it. I was criticized about it by my best friend, but he got over it eventually."

He got out from under the car. "Let's take the boy for a spin." Dad said, grinning.

I hopped onto the dragon. Dad hopped on in front on me and we took off.

"This is sick!" I yelled. I shot a blast of fire out my hand at the same time Festus did.

 **Author's Thoughts: If the first chapter stinks I am deeply sorry. It's just an introduction. Any ideas on how to make the story better, review or PM me. Tell me your opinion of the story. Firebrand1216 signing out!**


End file.
